


River

by vassalady



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Jealousy, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Gwen and Mary Jane discuss their feelings during sex.





	River

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring mean girl Gwen and free lover Mary Jane, circa late 60s Amazing Spider-Man comics, because I adore those characterizations and how they interact with each other.

“You’re mad,” Mary Jane said, her head raising from where it had been positioned between Gwen’s legs.

Gwen, her breathing quick, managed to say, “I’m not.” She angled her hips up. “Please.”

Mary Jane wiped the wetness that surrounded her mouth. “You are,” she continued, and that infuriating, lovely teasing grin played across her lips. “You’re so tense. Loosen up, pretty girl.”

“I’d be less tense if you’d just please finish me off.” She was so close, and Mary Jane’s hair tickled her thighs. But her mouth, which had been licking her just a moment ago, was still inches too high and looking too damn smug.

Mary Jane rubbed a hand over Gwen’s stomach in gentle strokes. It felt good, but it was again too far away from Gwen’s clit. “Baby, it’s no good to have this kind of negativity in you when you’re making love. You gotta be able to feel it, flow, like a river.”

Gwen grit her teeth. Her arousal was fading, and damn it, she hated that feeling of unfulfillment. She pushed herself up on her elbows and glared. “Did you say that to Flash?”

Mary Jane giggled. “What does Flash have to do with anything?”

Gwen sat up, slipping her legs further out from under Mary Jane. She stared at the bedside lamp as she said, “I hate that you’re always flirting with everyone.”

There was a moment of silence.

Then Mary Jane laughed. For all that it grated on Gwen how Mary Jane found everything a delight, she also adored how easily Mary Jane did laugh. She loved the sound, full and bright, and sometimes Gwen wished she could do nothing but listen to Mary Jane’s laugh for hours at a time.

This was one time she hated how much she loved it.

“Don’t worry, pretty girl,” Mary Jane said. She crawled up to Gwen so that their faces were so close, Gwen felt Mary Jane’s breath against her skin. “I know you like having exclusive rights.”

“I love you,” Gwen said, quietly. “I want you all to myself all the time.” She felt the tears at the corners of her eyes, but Gwen was determined not to cry.

Mary Jane’s expression softened then. She caressed Gwen’s cheek. It was so warm and so soft. Gwen loved Mary Jane’s hands.

“I love you, too, baby,” Mary Jane said. 

Gwen wanted to believe it was the same. But how could it, when Mary Jane opened herself so wholeheartedly to everyone she met? She was free where Gwen was reserved. She was the river, and Gwen was all hard, rocky coast. And somehow, Mary Jane wore at her until she couldn’t help but let Mary Jane in.

That was Mary Jane’s power. She could break through all of Gwen’s barriers.

Gwen pulled Mary Jane into her, kissed her until neither could breathe and then kissed her some more. “Please,” she said against Mary Jane’s neck. “Please just be with me.”

“Hush,” Mary Jane said, her hands trailing down Gwen’s back. “Relax.”

And Gwen did. Because she could not stop the joy that being with Mary Jane gave her, even if she couldn’t have Mary Jane in her entirety. Mary Jane’s fingers and tongue found her clit again, and they dipped into her cunt, and soon, she was on the edge again. She gripped Mary Jane’s hair, moaned and cried as she came, and then Mary Jane was kissing her mouth once more.

“Feel better?” Mary Jane asked.

Gwen carded her hands through Mary Jane’s hair. “When I’m with you, always.”

Mary Jane laughed. Gwen loved it.


End file.
